


Death Comes For All

by Heta Noitio (Ishamaeli)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishamaeli/pseuds/Heta%20Noitio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One by one, the members of Schwarz succumb to their Talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes For All

Schuldig held on to the last threads of his sanity as hard as he could. The swirling chaos of the bypassers’ minds pushed into his own through the highway his Talent had opened. He couldn’t hear anything.

If there had been a way to save him from this destiny, Schuldig would have used it without hesitation. Anything to take away the pain and release him. He held onto his head, trying to keep the minds at bay. In a moment of calm he briefly understood that this was going to be it.

Then there were only the thoughts of strangers.

*

Nagi could feel electricity dance along his skin when he lifted his face to feel the cool rain fall on him. He knew he couldn’t back out anymore. His Talent had been out of control for a few months, bursting out when he least expected it. It was getting dangerous.

There was a storm coming his way already, and the telekinetic wasn’t going to stay and wait for things to get out of hand. He could hear the rumbling of thunder faintly.

He gathered his power and welcomed the lightning with open arms and a tight smile on his face.

*

He saw his own death a thousand times over as he lay gasping on the bed. By every passing painful minute, by each passing vision he kept hoping that the pain he felt was real and not only a mere hallucination. Yet every time he came to, gasping for air that mercilessly kept him alive. He died by his own hand; of old age; was burned alive; shot by an enemy (a friend).

But when Crawford finally died, it was from his mind giving out, suffocated under the force of the multiple visions.

Killed by too many ways to die.

*

He heard Schuldig go out like a candle, the soft humming gone with him.

He felt Nagi depart from the world, the smell of electricity strong in the air until the wind carried it away.

He smelled Crawford’s bitter sweat, reveled in his struggle until the very end came and the precog was gone, too.

With them, a part of him – the part that was something distinctly _Schwarz_ \- died from within and only he was left behind; not that he really knew who he was.

Farfarello gave a deep, disappointed sigh and returned to his wife and child.


End file.
